Guilt
by Skate-815
Summary: Zain screws up big time. What drove him to do what he did and what's going to happen next? Includes flashbacks to Zain as a teenager and a student. NOW COMPLETE thanks to everyone who reviewed, helped or poked me to update along the way.
1. Prologue

**Guilt**

**Summery:** Zain screws up big time. What lead him to do what he did and what'll happen next? A different take on the bent copper thing that he's acting like at the minute.

**Inspiration**: This idea came to me while staring out the window and I borrowed the surname "Hood" from one of my elderly neighbors. No offence to him but I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound Irish.

**Rating**: T to be safe

**Acknowledgments**: Maz gave me the title as well as being my beta along with Laura. Thanks to both :D

**Feedback**: I need it! It inspires me to write more, faster. Escape will be updated soon too by the way.

Prologue

Zain stared at the lifeless body on the floor and then at the gun in his hand. He forced himself to look away from the body of David Hood and the blood that was slowly oozing out of the bullet wound he'd inflicted. The gun slipped from his hand and hit the ground with a clatter, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen over the room. He glanced over at his colleague, DS Samantha Nixon to check that she was alright. She was staring at him, mouth slightly open, complete shock on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Unable to answer, she simply nodded her head. Suddenly, DS Phil Hunter burst into the warehouse

"I heard the shot" he panted breathlessly, "What…" he trailed off, seeing the body. He glanced quickly from Sam to Zain, and then finally his eyes rested on the gun at Zain's feet.

"Did you shoot him?" he said, a slight disbelieving tone to his voice.

"I… I thought…" Zain said hesitantly

"Did you shoot him?" Phil interrupted

"Yes" he said simply

"Was he armed?"

"I thought he was"

"But he wasn't?"

"No" Phil glanced from Sam to Zain again and said,

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. Zain Nadir, I'm arresting you for the murder of David Hood. You do not have to say anything but…" Zain nodded, ignoring the rest of his rights and walked towards him, trying, but failing to avoid looking at the body. He felt the handcuffs tighten about his wrists and Phil's gentle shove on the back towards the door, but suddenly he was rooted to the spot, staring at the body of a man he had once considered a friend.

"Zain" Phil said "Come on" Zain barely heard him, just kept staring at the body. He'd done a lot of questionable things in his time, but this was definitely the worst thing he'd ever done. And worst of all, under the same circumstances, he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.


	2. Meeting David

Chapter one

Sitting alone in the interview room, Zain lowered his head, leaning it against the table, willing himself not to cry. He was used to pushing the rules to their limit, but this time he had gone too far, way too far. He'd actually killed another man. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to let it go that far. He couldn't believe he'd shot a man he'd gone to school with. A man who'd lived next door to him. A man he had at one time liked, even if he hadn't admitted it at the time. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts; he didn't even notice Phil and DI Neil Manson enter the room. He couldn't get the image of David's body out of his head. His thoughts turned to the first time he met David

"_Where do you think you're going?" Zain's mother screeched at him as he walked towards the door_

"_Out!" he yelled back_

"_Out where?" Zain didn't bother to reply, just slammed the door behind him. The 15 year old Zain Nadir ran a hand through his dark hair and gazed at his house. One of these days, he knew he was going to just walk out and never come back. He was sick of his brothers and sisters, sick of his parents and sick of having to do what he's told all the time. He turned around to step over his low garden wall and walked straight into a scrawny boy with longish brown hair and glasses. _

"_Hi" the boy said brightly. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?" Zain asked, getting straight to the point_

"_I'm David Hood" the boy introduced himself "I just moved in next door."_

"_Great." Zain said, trying to push past him_

"_So what's your name" David called, following him_

"_Zain" _

"_Zain? That's a strange name isn't it?" Zain didn't bother to reply, just shot a glare at him and walked off down the street, his hands in his pockets._

"_So do you go to Sunhill Comprehensive?" David said, jogging to keep up with Zain's large strides_

"_Yep" _

"_So maybe you could show me 'round tomorrow?"_

"_Maybe' Zain replied, knowing he wouldn't_

"_Great. I saw you earlier on today." David paused, waiting for Zain to reply. When he didn't, he continued on "Who was the girl you were with?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Your girlfriend."_

"_Which one?" he asked again. _

"_You have more than one girlfriend?" David asked complete awe on his face. Zain stopped and counted them off on his fingers_

"_Laura, Becky, Melanie and Rose. What did the one you saw me with look like?"_

"_She was black and had long hair."_

"_That would be Rose" he said, wondering when David was going to leave him alone. They entered the local park together and Zain's patience was really starting to grow thin with David's constant questions. As David opened his mouth again, Zain snapped_

"_Just shut up for a while, alright?" David nodded, looking slightly hurt and they continued walking. Suddenly a loud and angry sounding voice penetrated the virtual silence that had fallen over the park since David had shut up._

"_Nadir! I've been looking for you?" Zain swore under his breath and glanced over his shoulder at the older, taller and stronger boy walking towards him_

"_Listen David, unless you want the crap beat out of you on your first day here, then you better run."_

"_Why? Who's that?" he asked, staring at the other boy_

"_Jack Allen. Melanie's boyfriend." He turned around to meet the other boy, "hey jack, what's…' he was cut off when Jack punched him hard in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, Zain heard Jack say_

"_I've warned you before to stay away from her"_

"_It's not my fault she likes me better" he said, straightening up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Jack grabbed Zain's collar with one hand and raised his other fist and Zain tensed, not even trying to fight back. He'd been in enough fights, with enough angry boyfriends of the girls he'd been seeing to know which fights he could win and which he couldn't. However Jack released his hold on Zain's shirt and the blow to the face he had been expecting never came. Zain quickly opened his eyes again and saw with complete shock that David had pulled Jack off him and Jack was now focusing all his energy in pummeling David. Zain stood up straight with some effort and quickly pulled Jack away from David, punched him hard in the face, grabbed David and ran as fast as he could. Once they rounded the corner of his street, Zain collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. He glanced over at David, and satisfied that neither of them had any lasting injuries, snapped_

"_What the hell did you do that for?"_

"_What?" David said, confused_

"_He could have killed you" _

"_It looked like he was going to kill you" _

"_I'm used to it." A silence fell over them after that. After a while, Zain glanced at his watch, and realized he'd better go inside before his mum got even angrier. He stood up and walked towards his house without another word to David, not wanting the smaller boy to think he was grateful in any way. _

"Zain?" Neil's voice penetrated his thoughts "Are you sure you don't want a solicitor?" Zain glanced up and shook his head. Then, he resumed his staring at the table. An image of David's mother came into his head. How was she going to take the news that her son was dead? Dead because his childhood friend had shot him. The body swam into his head again, and Zain suddenly began to feel very ill.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, seeing how pale he'd become. Zain shook his head. Phil and Neil glanced at each other and Neil said,

"Interview suspended at 6.13pm" and Zain heard a click as the tape was turned off. Phil and Neil stood in a corner, whispering about him, but Zain neither knew nor cared what they were saying. All he felt now was self disgust.

"Do ya want me to get a doctor?" Phil whispered to Neil "He's really not looking too well." Neil looked at Zain and the picture of the crime scene that he had in his hand.

"Do you think he's on drugs?" Neil said, ignoring Phil's question

"I don't think so. We took a test when he came in. It came up negative."

"But why else would he just walk into a room and shoot someone when there's a police officer standing beside him?"

"I don't know" Phil admitted, "I never thought he would have done that."

"What has he said to you so far?"

"He said he thought Hood was armed"

"Why would he think that?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe it's just a cover story" Neil suggested

"I don't think so. Look Guv', he really doesn't look well."

"Fine, take him to the toilets for a while, but make sure he doesn't try to escape"

"Guv" Phil nodded as Neil left the room. "Come on Zain" helping him to his feet and walked with him to the prisoner toilets.


	3. the bus

Chapter 2

Phil walked with him down the corridor, Zain looking paler by the second.

"How did you know him?" Phil asked, to break the silence

"I went to school with him" Zain whispered, looking even sicker.

_Zain slammed his front door behind him again and hoisted his schoolbag onto his right shoulder, making sure none of the contents would spill out from the hole at the top before continuing down the garden path. With 5 younger brothers and sisters, and another on the way, Zain's parents didn't really have time to buy him new stuff. He turned his head to David's house when he heard his door shut quietly. Zain took in his perfect uniform, new school bag and polished shoes with disgust on his face. So David was a poshboy… He wasn't going to last 10 minutes at Sunhill Comp. _

"_Zain!" David called, running to catch up, then tripping over his wall, nearly landing on his face. Zain rolled his eyes, praying that David wasn't going to be in his class. _

"_Zain! Are you getting the bus?" he panted_

"_Yep" Why else would he be walking towards the bus stop, in the opposite direction from school? God this boy was slow. _

"_Can I sit next to you?" he asked_

"_No" Zain said, hoping the boy would get bored of following him eventually _

"_Oh okay" the boy didn't seem in the least put out. Fortunately for Zain, the bus arrived early and he took his usual seat at the back of the bus, next to his best friend, Andy Thomson._

"_Who's the new boy?" Andy asked_

"_David Hood. Just because he moved in next door, he thinks that means he can stalk me. He's been following me around all weekend." Zain replied, glaring at the back of David's head. Andy laughed_

"_So I heard Jack Allen beat you up"_

"_It was nothing" Zain said shortly, not wanting to remember having to be saved by David. Andy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing else. The two boys sat in comfortable silence until the old bus shuddered to a stop at the next bus stop and 3 more of Zain's mates got on. Michael Williamson was one of Zain's oldest friends. He'd been to primary school with him and although they weren't as close as they once were, Zain couldn't imagine going to school without him. Mike had been the only reason he'd put his name down for Sunhill Comp. in the first place. Chris Dowell was a small, rat faced boy that Zain couldn't stand. However, he was Mike's new best friend so he supposed he'd have to put up with him. Chris was always picking fights that he knew he couldn't win, then would come running to Mike, Andy or himself to save him. Jason Martin was a tall, slim, athletic boy that had only moved here last month, but he was already big competition for Zain on the girlfriend front. Zain had lost countless numbers of girls to him, but he didn't care. Jason was very likeable, but he had a short temper. He had been known to beat people up for no reason, which was probably why the others liked him so much. They thought it was funny. Zain honestly didn't give a damn who he liked to beat up, as long as it wasn't him. _

_15 minutes later, they had all arrived at school and Zain heard that David was to be in his class. Would he never get away from him? He walked into his registration room and slung his bag into the corner, not caring what fell out now. He heard a giggle from the opposite side of the room and turned to see a group of girls staring at him. He winked at them and grinned at one in particular- Janet Peterson. He'd wanted to get with her for a while, but it didn't help that one of his other girlfriends, Becki hated Janet. Jason walked in behind him and a wolf whistle sounded from the same group of girls. Zain smirked as he saw who it was from- Marie Harris. Marie had avoided Jason since his first day, disliking his quick temper and his friends. Maybe she was finally coming around. Knowing he had lost the girls attention, Zain sat down in his seat and turned to talk to Andy._

"_Jealous?" Andy laughed_

"_Of Jason? Yeah right" Zain laughed too_

"_He's been trying to pull Janet for months and all Jason has to do is walk in and he has her. Of course he's jealous" Chris smirked. Zain just glared at him. One of these days he was going to punch him. Very, very hard. _

"_Hey Zain!" David said, stumbling over Jason's discarded school bag. Zain shut his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, David would have disappeared. He opened them. Unfortunately, David was still there. _

"_Hey David" he sighed, "What's wrong?"_

"_I was just wondering if you could introduce me to those girls…" David trailed off, looking embarrassed, yet hopeful at the same time. Zain's friends sniggered._

"_Okay" Zain sighed "Hey Janet! This here's David Hood. He wants your number. Will I give it to him?"_

"_Don't even think about it Zain" Janet laughed, _

"_There's your answer" Zain said, turning away from David_

"_I didn't want to go out with her! I just wanted to talk to her!" David said, turning red_

"_Whatever" Zain turned away, ignoring him. David glared at Zain and all of his laughing friends and walked back to his new desk, looking very embarrassed. However, out of the corner of his eye, Zain spotted a lone figure move towards David, glaring at all of them as she did so. It was Marie. Maybe David would find a girlfriend here after all…_

They reached the toilets and Phil held the door open for Zain to go in and sat down on a seat outside, waiting for him to come out again.


	4. the toilets

**A/N: hey everyone, thanks to Vikki and Stacey Ellen for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Guilt chapter 3

Zain walked over to the sink, and ran a hand through his hair and then suddenly vomited into the basin. He started to shake violently and he sat down on a closed toilet seat, sure he was going to faint if he remained on his feet much longer. He looked around the bathroom. Ordinarily, it would be just a normal bathroom to him, but now everything he saw reminded him of David, and what he'd done.

"_What is he doing?" Jason snapped at lunch time as he sat down beside Zain_

"_Who?" Mike asked_

"_David Hood. He's been flirting with Marie all day. He's only just got here!"_

"_So have you" Zain pointed out. Jason glared at him. "I was just saying…" he said, getting back to his lunch_

"_She can't possibly like him better than me" Jason went on. _

"_I think she just feels sorry for him" Andy pointed out, "She'll be back to flirting with you in no time."_

"_Well I'm gonna sort out Hood." Jason stood up, "Anyone coming?"_

"_Just leave it" Zain said, "They said they'd suspend you if you got into another fight"_

"_I don't care" Jason replied and, seeing David leave the hall, he got up and stalked out after him. Mike gulped down the rest of his juice and ran after him, Andy close on his heels._

"_You not coming Zain?" Chris asked, "What's the matter? Too afraid?"_

"_I'm coming" Zain snapped, standing up and striding out of the hall, easily staying ahead of Chris. They found Jason easily enough. He was in the toilets, repeatedly hitting David and the smaller boy was bent over in pain. There was blood running from David's nose and his glasses lay on the ground, shattered. As Jason raised his fist again, Zain said,_

"_That's enough Jason"_

"_What?" he said, turning around, eyes narrowed._

"_Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything." He sounded a lot calmer than he felt. He knew if Jason was in a bad mood, he'd turn on him next, and he really didn't feel like being hit twice in 2 days._

"_And what exactly has it got to do with you?" Jason said, letting David slide to the ground._

"_Just leave him alone Jason" Zain repeated, turning to leave_

"_Since when do I take orders from you?" Jason snapped, pulling him back, and slamming him against the wall. Zain looked around quickly, wondering which of his friends he could count on for help if Jason did start hitting him. Definitely not Chris anyway. David was still on the ground. Mike and Andy were both avoiding looking at them. It didn't look good, until the door opened and Mr. Martinez, their Spanish teacher walked in. Zain had never been so happy to see him. Mr Martinez took one look at David and yelled,_

"_What is going on in here!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_3 hours later, they were all sitting outside the headmasters office, having each received their individual punishments. Zain got off with a warning because he never fought inside school and David had told everyone that it hadn't been him. Jason had, as predicted by Zain, got suspended and Chris, Andy and Mike all had detentions. They hadn't been allowed to re-join class that day, so they had all been sitting more or less in silence since they'd been punished. When the home time bell rang, Zain went to collect his bag and raced down the corridors so as to not miss the bus. When he stepped onto it, he looked around for an empty seat and frowned when he saw his usual one beside Andy had been taken by Helen Nelson, Andy's girlfriend. The only other free one that was anywhere near his friends was beside Jason and he wasn't going anywhere near him 'til he calmed down, so he sat down next to David, telling himself this would only be a temporary arrangement. That he'd be back with his usual friends tomorrow. However, the next day, even though there was an empty seat, he sat down next to David anyway, and the next day, and the day after that. Zain never went back to being friends with Andy Thomson, Jason Martin and all the rest. From that day onward, he avoided speaking to them if possible, because every time he looked at them, he remembered how willing they'd been to let him get beat up and he remembered David helping him with Jack Allen._

"You alright Zain?" Phil asked, entering the toilets. Zain looked up and nodded, and forced himself to stand up, leaning on the cubicle for support. "Are you sure, because I can get a doctor if you want…"

"I'm fine" Zain snapped, sounding harsher than he'd originally meant to.

"You're not on drugs, are you?" Phil asked him

"Drugs killed my little sister" Zain said shortly, "I'd never touch them." Phil nodded in understanding and led the way back to his cell.

**A/N: Please review! It makes me happy and inspires me to write more, faster.**


	5. Marie

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers throughout my chapters- especially Maz, Vikki and Stacey Ellen. They all make me happy :D This chapter in particular is dedicated to Maz, so she better review! lol**

Chapter 4

Zain stumbled into his cell, wondering what was wrong with him. Wondering why he was finding it so hard to stand up straight. Wondering why he couldn't stop shaking. Wondering why he felt like throwing up again every time he moved. He heard Phil close the door and lock it behind him and he collapsed onto the bench in his cell. He could remember the last time he'd felt that bad. It had been back when he was 19 and at university. Back when he had been on cocaine and was having withdrawal symptoms after he quit. Back before his sister died and he'd never touched it again after that, but now, he was feeling exactly the same as the first couple of days after he'd given it up. That reminded him of a time when he'd been off drugs for about a year and he'd been sharing an apartment on campus with David.

"_Hey" The 18 year old Zain called, throwing his backpack onto the table as he entered the apartment he was sharing with David. He'd been going to university with him for 2 years now. He was studying law and David was studying for his degree in nuclear physics._

"_Hey" David smiled, lying on the sofa, his arm around Marie. Marie was the only other person from their old class at school to be at the same university, which Zain was glad about. He didn't particularly like many more of his old classmates. Marie was also studying law, so at least he wasn't a complete loner in his lectures._

"_Hey Zain" Marie smiled flirtatiously. Zain laughed and winked. David didn't react at all. He knew they were only joking. Marie had been flirting with Zain ever since she and David had began going out, 2 years ago. Zain moved to the kitchen to get himself a coke and he heard David call from the other room,_

"_I have to go to class Zain; I'll see you in a couple of hours"_

"_Right see ya'" he called back. When he came back to the living room, Marie was still sitting there._

"_You going to wait for David or are you going home?" he asked_

"_I dunno yet" she replied, watching him open his bag "Are you busy?"_

"_Not really. I got an essay, but it's not due for a couple of days yet"_

"_Good, because I was hoping we could do something more… fun" she said, edging closer to him._

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know" she said, placing a hand on his knee, "I'm sure we'll think of something"_

_"Okay" Zain said, edging away from Marie again, "What like?" A slow smile spread over her face and she said_

_"Let's have a drinking game"_

_"Okay" Zain said, standing up, going to the fridge and taking out a 3/4 full bottle of vodka. "Which one"_

_"How about, 'I Never'"_

_"Okay. And how does I Never work?"_

_"I say something I've never done, and if you've done it, you drink. I can say something that I have done, but then I have to drink too. Got it?"_

_"Yeah" Zain nodded, "You go first then"_

_"I've never..." She paused to think then said" worn pink" before taking a gulp herself. _

_"You can't be serious" Zain said._

_"Have you worn pink?" she asked. Zain remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes then. Drink" she commanded. Zain rolled his eyes before gulping down some vodka._

_"I knew it" Marie smirked. _

_"I've never cheated on a test" Zain smirked back. Marie rolled her eyes and drank._

_"Just 'cos you're such a swot" she laughed "I never cheated on a girlfriend or boyfriend" Zain rolled his eyes and drank._

_"That one's not fair. You know I have"_

_"So?" she laughed "You're lucky I'm not making you take a drink for each girl."_

_"I would have drank the whole bottle by now" he admitted_

_"I know, that's why I didn't make you" she laughed_

_"I notice you aren't drinking. You've _never_ cheated on a boyfriend?"_

_"Nope" she told him, "Not yet" Zain just raised his eyebrows and said_

"_I never wanted to cheat on my boyfriend or girlfriend" he said, drinking quickly so he could see Marie's reaction. She hesitated before drinking, "I knew you weren't as perfect as you pretend" he laughed, looking pleased with himself._

_"I never hated David at one point" she said, not drinking, Zain sighed and drank. _

_"I never fancied someone in our class at school that wasn't David" Zain said, drinking quickly, again wanting to gauge her reaction. She again drank slowly, "Who?" Zain asked quickly_

_"It was a long time ago" she said, "But... you"_

_"I knew it" he grinned_

_"I never fancied my best friend's girlfriend" Marie said, and their eyes met. He drank slowly_

_'I knew it" She said. He rolled his eyes._

_"Don't flatter yourself. I've had other best friends and David's had other girlfriends. It doesn't mean I was talking about you"_

_"But we both know you were." Zain raised his eyebrows once again but let the subject drop_

_"I never played a drinking game with my boyfriend's best friend just to seduce him" Zain said, moving closer to her. Marie went to drink, but found the bottle was empty, she dropped it on the floor, pulled Zain towards her and their lips met. The kiss didn't last long before Marie broke it, pulled Zain to his feet and lead him towards the door of his bedroom. She opened it and dragged him inside, Zain kicking the door closed behind him._

He was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. He glanced up and saw Phil enter his cell.

"Your solicitor's here" Phil told him

"I don't want a solicitor,"

"Mate, unless you want to get put away for a very long time, I suggest you get one."

"I'm guilty. Why shouldn't I go to jail?"

"You know what? I preferred you when you broke the rules" Phil sighed, running a hand through his hair, and moving towards the door, "I'm sending the solicitor in, whether you like it or not." Zain didn't bother to answer.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Especially you Maz ;) BTW I stole the I Never Idea from Lost. But they probably don't mind ;)**


	6. Guilty?

**A/N:A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers- ie Maz, Vikki and Stacey Ellen. You all make me happy :D And if you all review again, who knows, I might decide not to kill off Maz's character ;)**

Chapter 5

Thirty seconds later, the cell door opened again. This time, Zain didn't bother looking up. He knew that it would be Phil back again with some lawyer that he wanted him to use. And sure enough he heard Phil say,

"Here she is" before slamming the door shut and locking it again. The lawyer didn't say anything, just sat down beside him. After a few seconds of silence, it became clear that she was waiting for him to say something so he looked up and said,

Look, I…" he trailed off when he saw the lawyer's face.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked

"Yeah. Seeing as I just murdered your ex, Marie" Zain said, staring at her. She just shrugged, so he said,

"You finished law school then."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised you didn't know. You totally ignored me after we broke up."

"I shouldn't have gone out with you in the first place!"

"Yeah, because you're so concerned about David's feelings" she scoffed.

"I am" Zain said defensively, before remembering what he'd just done, "I mean, I was."

"Then why did we have an affair?" he didn't answer, so she went on "Then why did you ask me to dump David for you all those years ago?"

"I don't know. I just want you out of my life"

"Then who's going to save you from going to jail?"

"Maybe I want to go to jail."

"Nobody wants to go to jail Zain"

"I do" he said, staring at the ground again. She sighed and sat down beside him again. He heard her rustle in her handbag, but didn't turn around. He felt her put her arm around his shoulders, but he didn't shrug her off this time, like he had the last time they'd seen each other. He felt a small prick on the side of his neck, but ignored it, thinking it was probably an insect inside the room. He was too lost in thought to care.

_A couple of weeks ago, Zain entered the front office, checking his watch as he did so. He was NOT having a good day. First of all, he'd slept in, and then his car wouldn't start. He was already twenty minutes late. _

"_Morning Zain" Terry said from the desk, where he was dealing with a suspect. _

"_Morning" Zain said, spotting the DCI talking to Mickey, and decided to wait for him to ask about an undercover operation he'd discussed with Sam yesterday. _

_Suddenly, Terry's suspect started struggling, trying to turn around,_

"_Zain? Zain Nadir?" the suspect shouted. Zain turned his head instantly, trying to see if he recognised the man. _

"_It's me Zain!" the suspect shouted, "David Hood!"_

"_David?" Zain said, staring at him _

"_You know this guy?" Terry asked_

"_Yeah, I went to university with him" Zain said, still amazed it was him, "What's he in for?" _

"_Drugs" Terry answered, shoving him to the waiting uniform officer that took him to his cell. "So how close were you?"_

"_Close. Until I slept with his girlfriend" Zain admitted_

"_Really? I wouldn't have thought you were the type."_

"_What type?"_

"_You know... the Phil Hunter type"_

"_I'm not. It was a mistake."_

"_Right. So can you talk him into confessing for me? It's just I want to get away on time today and I can't be bothered spending ages getting him to admit it.__"_

_"Are you sure he's guilty?"_

_"Yeah, I found him with 5 grands worth of coke on him"_

"_Okay_._I'll try if you want, but he won't listen to me" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zain entered the cell, and leant on the door. _

"_I'm innocent Zain!" David said as soon as he came in_

"_Terry said they found you with five grand worth of coke."_

"_I swear, it wasn't me. I was set up."_

"_Look, they'll go easier on you if you tell the truth"_

"_I didn't do it!" David shouted. Zain just sighed and turned to leave the cell, "Ask Marie! She knows!"_

"_Marie?" Zain hesitated, "What's she got to do with this?"_

"_We got back together after you left her"_

"_Oh." Zain said, "I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising you anything"_

"_Thanks Zain. If you do this for me, we'll be even."_

"_I'm not doing this to make myself better about sleeping with her" Zain said_

"_Sure" David replied, as Zain left the cell, slamming the door behind him._

"_Is he going to talk?" Terry asked him as soon as he got out_

"_He says he didn't do it"_

"_And you believe him?" Terry said, looking disbelieving _

"_I don't know. I owe it to him to check first"_

"_And how long will that take?" Terry said, looking annoyed_

"_An hour at most" Zain said, heading towards the exit again, determined to find out the truth._

Zain started to feel sick again, and extremely tired. He leant against the cool wall, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked him suddenly, "You're looking very pale"

"I'm fine" He muttered, "Just go away. I don't need a lawyer"

"Fine" she said sharply, standing up and walking towards the door, "But don't come running to me when you decide to stop being a martyr" she slammed it shut behind her

"Fine" Zain called again, surprised at how weird his own voice sounded to him. He tried to stand up, and succeeded with a surprising amount of difficulty. He leant against the wall and decided enough was enough; he was going to get Phil to call that doctor. He needed to know what was wrong with him. Then his eyelids grew heavy and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**A/N: Confused? Me too. I'll try and make it more obvious what's going on in the next chapter, but with Zain unconscious, it might just be one big flashback. Anyway, remember to review :D I welcome critisism!**


	7. Unconscious

**A/N: hey thanks to all my great reviewers i.e. Vikki, Stacey Ellen and Maz! You all make me happy :D and if you want to make me happy and also see your name on this list in the next chaper, you know what to do ;)**

Guilt chapter 6

Zain opened his eyes, but all he could see were blurry white lights floating above him. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable on the hard surface he was lying on. He could hear voices, but he couldn't quite make them out. He forced himself to listen hard and he heard someone say his name

"Zain! Zain, can you hear me?" Another person asked,

"Is he okay?"

"Does he look okay?" the original person replied, "Call an ambulance." Someone leaned across him and Zain struggled to make out who it was. His eyes just wouldn't focus and although he knew he knew the voice very well, he couldn't seem to place it.

"Yes Serge" the second voice replied and he heard the cell door slam behind whoever had just left. The figure leant across him again and this time, Zain recognised him. It was Phil. Which meant he was still in the police station? He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He began to choke violently and Phil, who had begun to pace, looked down at him,

"Can you hear me Zain?" he asked again. Zain still couldn't speak so he merely nodded, wincing as pain shot through his body, even from that simple movement.

"What did you take Zain?" Phil asked him. Zain frowned; he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Zain, this is important" Phil went on, "You could die if you don't tell me"

"Nothing" Zain managed to croak, feeling exhausted from the effort it took to say that one word.

"What drugs Zain?" Phil asked again. Zain shook his head, unable to muster the energy it took to speak. Suddenly his eyelids became heavy again and he felt himself losing consciousness

_Zain pulled up at the address he had gotten from the office for David's house. He stepped over the low wall and walked up the drive way, staring at the falling apart house that David lived in. The front door was non-existent. Instead, there was a piece of wood set in place over the hole where the door should be. Zain shook his head, wondering whatever had happened to David. He should have been successful and rich. How the hell had he sunk this low. He raised his hand and knocked the piece of wood covering the door. A woman with brown hair about the same age as him answered. Zain held up his warrant card silently. The woman glanced at it, read the name and asked_

"_Zain? Is that really you?" _

"_Yeah. Can I come in?"_

"_Of course." Marie moved out of the way so he could step inside and covered the door with the piece of wood again,_

"_What happened to your door?" he asked, _

"_One of David's enemies kicked it down a few weeks ago. I take it you know David and I are back together?" Zain nodded_

"_It's why I'm here actually."_

"_What's he done?" she sighed, walking into the kitchen to make Zain a cup of tea. As she opened the fridge and cupboard to get the milk and sugar, Zain saw both were empty. _

"_He was found with drugs on him"_

"_How much?"_

"_Enough to get him out away for a very long time" Zain said, "Unless he isn't guilty of course…"_

"_So you're saying he didn't do it?"_

"_I don't know if he did it. That's why I'm here. Does David take drugs?"_

"_Occasionally. He'd never deal them though. He knows what would happen if he did."_

"_What would happen?"_

"_I'd leave him."_

"_For good this time?" Zain said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. _

"_Are you still angry about me dumping you?" she asked in disbelief_

"_I dumped you" Zain corrected_

"_No you didn't, you…"_

"_This isn't getting us anywhere" Zain interrupted, "All I need to know is can you find a way to prove that David didn't do it, or can't you?"_

"_Maybe. You do believe me about David, don't you? I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's smart. If he had have been dealing drugs, he wouldn't have gotten caught."_

"_You're probably right" Zain admitted, leaning back against the wall, "Does he have any enemies."_

"_Were you listening before? I just told you they kicked the door down"_

"_Who are they?"_

"_Just a couple of rival dealers." She said. Zain's head looked up instantly, _

"_I thought you said he…"_

"_Car dealers Zain"_

"_Oh. Go on then"_

"_That's actually all I know."_

"_Okay, names?" Zain asked, taking out his notebook_

"_Rick Michaels, his wife Becki Michaels, Matthew Shepherd and Alistair Stewart are the main ones" she told him_

"_Right, I'll look into it." he said, turning towards the door._

"_Who would have thought that out of the 3 of us, you'd end up being the successful one" Marie called after him _

"_I'm only a DC." He pointed out_

"_Yeah, but look at us. We live in a dump. Maybe I made the wrong choice between you and David all those years ago"_

"_Don't say that" he said, freezing by the 'door'_

"_Why not? It's true."_

"_It's not" Zain said, turning around again, "He loves you"_

"_But you loved me too"_

"_I shouldn't have"_

"_That's what made it fun" Marie moved closer to him, standing inches away from him._

"_You're happy with David" Zain said, knowing he shouldn't let himself get into this situation again_

"_No. I settled for David, but now you're back, and you're just as tall, dark and handsome as ever." She leaned in closer to him. He stayed still, torn between leaving the house and kissing his ex._

"_I never loved David" she whispered in his ear, "I went back to him out of guilt." Suddenly, they were kissing for the first time in years. Neither knew who started the kiss, but Zain had the distinct feeling that it was him, then just like 10 years before, Marie lead him to the bedroom and Zain kicked the door shut behind him._

Zain awoke to a blaring siren sounding from all around him and he blinked once or twice, trying to clear his vision, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He tried to sit up

"Stay down sir" A man dressed as a paramedic said.

"What's..." Zain began to ask, before beginning to choke. He tried to roll over, not wanting to be sick on the stretcher he was lying on, but he heard the chink of metal on metal as the handcuff around his left wrist hit against the metal bar it was chained to.

"Sir, stay still" the paramedic commanded. Zain nodded weakly, before once again, losing consciousness.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Good or crap? Tell me and be brutally honest. lol **

**and with regards to the plot, what do you think? David guilty or not? I suppose it doesn't really matter because i killed him in the first chapter lol but reviews are always appreciated. **


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: It seems like so long since I updated but that may just be because I'm back to school, so I'll not be updating very often now.**

**Thanks to all my fatastic reviewers- Becki, Vikki and Stacey Ellen! You all make me smile lol**

Chapter 7

"_Well?" Terry asked the second Zain came through the door. _

"_I don't know." He said simply_

"_You were away for 3 hours! What were you doing?"_

"_Nothing" Zain answered a little too quickly_

"_You did nothing?"_

"_No, I talked to the girlfriend…"_

"_Your ex?" Terry interrupted_

"_Yeah. She says he didn't do it."_

"_And you believe her?"_

"_I believe she thinks he didn't do it" _

"_Well what do you expect me to do?"_

"_Can I sit in on the interview?" Zain asked_

"_Sure" Terry agreed_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_Can you explain the amount of coke we found in your possession?" Terry asked._

"_I didn't put it there. I was framed" David said, sounding desperate, "Zain, tell him." Zain remained silent_

"_Now I don't think that you're the type of guy to set up an operation like this." Terry said, "You're not nearly smart enough. So I'll ask again, who're you working for?"_

"_Zain, please" David pleaded_

"_Just give him the names David; you'll get a lighter sentence." Zain replied. David looked from Zain to Terry and sighed,_

"_Fine. If I gave you the names, will I get bail?" he said hopefully. Zain stared at him. He had actually been beginning to think that he was innocent. Terry glanced at him with an 'I told you so' look on his face._

"_You may get bail Mr. Hood, but it's unlikely" Terry said_

"_Please. I just want to see my girlfriend one last time." Zain frowned, feeling an unexpected wave of jealousy rush through him. It was stupid though. He didn't still love Marie. Them sleeping together again had been a mistake. He'd betrayed David enough for one lifetime._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_Zain" the DCI called to him as soon as he left the interview, "Sam's asked me to clear some undercover work for you. Where've you been?"_

"_Helping Terry with a case." Zain said, "So can we do it?"_

"_Yeah, but I want you to take Sam with you. Pretend your going out or something. A single guy walking in the park just doesn't look realistic"_

"_Guv" Zain nodded, pleased to have something to take his mind off Marie._

"_You can do it tomorrow then"_

"_Guv" he nodded again_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_He arrived home late after nearly a full day of paperwork. He threw down his jacket on a chair and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink,_

"_You come in the door and head straight to the fridge. It's good to know some things never change." Marie's voice came from behind him_

"_How did you get in here?"_

"_Spare key under the doormat" she said, moving closer to him. He took a step back,_

"_What do you want?"_

"_We need to talk"_

"_About what?"_

"_Us."_

"_There is no us"_

"_Earlier on…"_

"_Was a mistake" he interrupted, sounding firmer than he felt_

"_But…"_

"_I'm sorry; I can't do this to David, not again."_

"_Fine" she said, turning around and stalking out. Zain sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was only when he heard her car starting up he realized she'd taken his spare key with her. She apparently intended to call again then. A small part of him was pleased that she was returning, whilst the other was worried that his willpower wouldn't hold out for a second visit._

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a comment, positive **


	9. Fight

**A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers in the last chapter, namely- Vikki, VillageIdiot89uk and Dragonmaster Kurai. You all made me smile whilst reading your reviews :D**

**This chapters fully flashback because Zain's going to be unconscious this whole chapter. **

Chapter 9

_The next day, Zain arrived to work early to make up for his lack of work the previous day. He sat in his chair, impatiently awaiting Sam's arrival so they could get on with organising their undercover op. together. He didn't really know what he thought of pretending to be Sam's boyfriend. She was older than him, and Phil would probably kill him when he found out, but then again, it was something to take his mind of David and Marie. Especially Marie._

_Upon arriving at Sunhill ten minutes earlier, he'd found out that surprisingly, David had been granted bail. Meaning he and Marie would have their last goodbye before David was locked up for a couple of years. That thought caused another ripple of jealousy to run through him, similar to the day before. The phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts._

"_Hello?" he answered_

"_It's me" Marie's voice sounded through the phone._

"_What do you want?" he said, trying to keep his tone as emotionless as possible._

"_You." She said simply_

"_We've been through this." He said, well aware Mickey was listening in to his side of the conversation, trying to find out as much gossip as possible._

"_I know, you felt guilty about David, but don't worry, he knows. I told him that I'm leaving him for you."_

"_You told him what?" Zain said, his voice rising _

"_He had a right to know."_

"_We are not getting back together." Zain said firmly, not caring that people were looking at him, including Mickey._

"_But…" she began. Zain put down the phone, not wanting to listen to anymore._

"_Trouble in Paradise?" Mickey asked him_

"_Shut it." Zain said, turning his back to him_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Sam entered CID a few minutes later, and headed straight to Zain's desk_

"_I don't know if you've heard yet, but we have to pretend to be a couple today" she said somewhat awkwardly. _

"_Yeah I heard" Zain said glancing quickly over at Phil. He didn't look murderous, so that probably meant he hadn't heard yet. Sam noticed his glance._

"_Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't hear." _

"_Thanks… but I'm not scared of him." He added_

"_Course not" Sam said, patting his shoulder and walking off. PC Will Fletcher entered CID moments later._

"_There's someone in the office for you." He addressed Zain._

"_Who?" Zain asked, standing up, reaching for his jacket._

"_David something." Will said_

"_Great." Zain muttered sarcastically _

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"_There you are!" David shouted as soon as he came downstairs, "I was wondering how long you were going to hide in your office."_

"_I wasn't hiding." Zain said calmly, "Now what do you want?"_

"_How could you do this to me? Again!" he roared_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" Zain lied_

"_Marie told me everything."_

"_She lied."_

"_Why would she?"_

"_I don't know. Now unless you've got anything better to say I have real work to do."_

"_We're not done." David shouted, grabbing Zain's arm and pulling him back._

"_Get off me." He shook him off. David caught Zain's shirt collar and rammed him against the wall. Zain felt a slight sense of déjà vu, when he'd be rammed against the wall for saving David. How ironic._

"_I told her to go back to you." Zain said, smelling the stench of alcohol on David's breath._

"_Liar." David spat, punching Zain hard in the stomach. Zain bent over double, the blow being unexpected in such a public place. Instantly, several uniform officers grabbed David and pulled him away from Zain. Zain straightened up and felt a sudden rush of hatred towards the man that had once been his best friend. _

"_I'm going." David muttered, walking towards the door, "Oh and, Zain, you'll be sorry for what you've done to me." Zain just watched him go, not at all intimidated. He sighed, turned on his heel and started up the steps up to CID._

**A/N: Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Tell me in your reviews :D:D**


	10. Undercover

**A/N: Hey all, firstly sorry for the shortness of this, it hasnt been a gd week for me, ff wise i'll try to make the next one longer.**

**thanks to dragonmaster Kurai, Vikki, and Stacie Ellen for your great reviews. And I dont have a clue what you're on about Bunty lol**

Chapter 9

_Zain re-entered CID and went to sit in his chair as if nothing had happened, although her knew everyone had probably seen his and David's 'discussion' as they were all staring at him. He ignored them, having bigger things to worry about than his colleagues' opinions. After a few moments, Sam approached him, perching on the corner of his desk,_

"_Are you okay?" she asked,_

"_Yeah" he answered, not even bothering to look up, knowing all eyes in CID would be on them, if they weren't already._

"_So what was that about?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Really?" she asked sceptically_

"_It was just somebody's jealous boyfriend" he said standing up and preparing to leave CID, no longer willing to be the source of CID gossip._

"_You've been spending way to much time with Phil." Sam said, trying to lighten the mood. In spite of all the anger he was feeling towards David, towards Marie, towards himself, he smiled at her before exiting CID to sit in the canteen where hopefully not everyone knew of his situation. _

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_About half an hour later, Sam joined him in the canteen. He glanced up at her and looked at her questioningly._

"_If you're ready, we can start our undercover operation now." _

"_Oh yeah, okay." He said, draining the last of his coffee and standing up. In the events of the last couple of days, he'd completely forgotten about this operation. _

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_Zain parked outside the local park, which they suspected was a haunt for local drug dealers. He got out of the car, and leant against it, surveying the surrounding area for any signs of suspicious behaviour. His eyes ran over a couple of young children playing football, an elderly man feeding the ducks and a young couple walking. None of them looked like potential drug dealers. Seeing the couple reminded him of his undercover status with Sam. _

"_You ready?" he asked, feeling nervous but not at all knowing why_

"_Yeah," she agreed, looking as embarrassed as he felt. She moved closer to him, hesitating before leaning her head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist, trying to act natural, but not feeling he was succeeding in the slightest._

"_So what do you think we should do now?"_

"_I don't know" she replied, "Do you want to walk around for a while?"_

"_Do you want to just act normal until someone suspicious looking gets here?" Zain asked, fearing Phil's wrath when he got to hear about this._

"_We'd better keep acting like a couple." She answered, "You never know who could be watching."_

"_There's no one here." Zain argued but kept walking anyway._

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_However, Zain was wrong, there was someone watching. David stood out of sight, behind a tree watching. Zain Nadir had hurt so many people in his life. Well David would get his revenge on him, even if it meant hurting Nadir's blonde girlfriend to get what he wanted. _

**A/N: Short I know, but where would a writer be without reviewers? In a great pit of dispair, thats where ;) so u know what to do, there's the big blue button**


	11. Dealing

**A/N: Thanks to Becki, Vikki and Maz for reviewing :D Love you all lol**

**This chapter's dedicated to Becki, so she better appreciate it ;)**

Guilt chapter 10

_They dropped onto a bench together, scanning the growing crowds in the park. Yet still, none of the people seemed like they would be drug dealers. Suddenly, Zain caught sight of Marie standing at the opposite end of the park, waving franticly at Zain. He looked away quickly, not wanting her to have any kind of hope that he would change his mind, despite the fact he desperately wanted to._

"_Who's that?" Sam asked_

"_No-one." He answered quickly._

"_She's waving at you."_

"_She's no one." He repeated_

"_That's the girl you slept with isn't it?" Sam guessed._

"_No." He answered too quickly_

"_It is, isn't it?" Sam laughed_

"_It's not funny." He snapped, thinking that he used to be a better liar than this._

"_Sorry" Sam said, seriously, "But you'd better go get rid of her."_

"_Fine." He said, standing up, and kissing her cheek foe the authenticity, and headed in the direction of the toilets, before doubling back to where Marie stood waiting for him._

"_What?" he snapped as soon as he saw her._

"_I thought you might want some help." _

"_Help? With what?" _

"_You're looking for drug dealers, right?" he nodded, "I know who they are."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_David knows all of the other dealers in this area."_

"_So you knew he was a dealer? You lied to me!"_

"_And you used me for sex. I think that makes us even. Do you want the information or not?"_

"_Depends." He said. She looked shocked that he hadn't just accepted her offer straight away_

"_On what?"_

"_On what you want in return."_

"_I don't want anything." She said, reaching up, and sliding her arm around his shoulders. He flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his neck._

"_It was a wasp." Marie said, answering his unasked question, "Now do you want the dealer or not?"_

"_Go on then." Zain said, shrugging her arm off and reaching a hand up to his neck, wondering if it really had been a wasp._

"_It's them." She said, nodding in the direction of the loved up young people that had been in the park when they'd arrived._

"_Them?" Zain asked sceptically._

"_Would I lie to you?" she asked with a smirk. _

"_Who are they?" he asked with a sigh, knowing that he didn't have much else to go on._

"_Rick and Becki Michaels."_

"_The ones that kicked your door down?" She nodded, "Right, thanks." He said awkwardly, and started to head back towards an impatient looking Sam._

"_Wait." Marie called after him. He stopped and turned to face her once again, "Becki Michaels isn't her maiden name."_

"_I guessed." Zain said dryly, turning to go again_

"_Her real names Becki Taylor." She shouted after him. He stopped again and turned around, _

"_Becki Taylor? As in my ex girlfriend Becki Taylor?" Marie nodded,_

"_I just thought you should know before you arrested her."_

"_Any more people in our class dealing drugs that I should know about?" he asked disbelief in his voice. Marie shook her head and Zain turned to leave again, before Marie called him back, one final time,_

"_Zain!"_

"_What!" he half shouted_

"_Who's she?" she nodded at the waiting Sam. Zain opened his mouth, ready to tell the truth, that she was a colleague, that they were undercover together, but something stopped him. The urge to get one over on Marie won over his conscious and he smirked and said,_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_He dropped down beside Sam on the bench._

"_You took your time." She complained._

"_It was business. Is there something on my neck?" he asked, rubbing it again._

"_Nope. You both looked pretty cosy over there."_

"_I know who the dealers are." He interrupted. She looked pretty impressed and asked,_

"_Go on then, who?"_

"_Them." He said, nodding at the couple who were now standing, staring at the ducks._

"_Them?" she asked disbelievingly, "If this is just an excuse to get you off for spending so long with your girlfriend…"_

"_It's not" he protested, "And she's not my girlfriend."_

"_Well what do you think we should do?"_

"_Go talk to them. Ask to buy some heroin or something." Zain urged_

"_I'm the sergeant here." She reminded him, "You do it."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She'll recognise me. We used to go out ages ago but then I sort of cheated on her…" Sam burst out laughing. _

"_And there was me thinking that you were a good boy." She teased_

"_I am! It was a long time ago. Anyway, are you going to talk to them or not?"_

"_Fine." Sam said, standing up, "But just wait 'til CID hears how the poshboy's a love rat." She joked, walking away._

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_Sam walked towards the couple nervously, wondering how she could approach the topic if selling drugs, luckily for her, she didn't have to._

"_Are you Marie?" the woman asked shortly as she noticed her._

"_Yes." Sam lied, not knowing who this Marie person could be. The girl looked her up and down and said, _

"_You've changed a lot over the years." Sam just nodded, not knowing what she was supposed to have looked like before. The other woman was pretty with longish brown hair and soft brown eyes. She could see why Zain went for her all those years ago. The man coughed heavily, before muttering, _

"_Just get on with it Becki." The woman, Becki, sighed and rolled her eyes _

"_Men, eh" she said in a joking voice to Sam_

"_I know." Sam agreed._

"_Me and Marie haven't seen each other since school." Becki told the man, "I was hoping we could have a catch up before we got down to business."_

"_Well there's no time." The man snapped, pushing past Becki to stand directly in front of Sam. He held out his hand,_

"_Money, now." He demanded. Sam reached into her purse withdrawing the money, making a mental note to charge Zain later if she didn't get it back. The man snatched it roughly, counted it and thrust a small bag of heroin into her hands, before turning back towards the pond. The deal was clearly over in his book. Becki glanced over at her one last time, before joining her husband, staring at the ducks. Sam nodded to Zain and he slowly approached from behind._

"_Rick Michaels, I'm arresting you on suspicion of dealing a class A drug. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence." Sam said quickly, taking out her cuffs and snapping them around his wrists before he could react. _

_Becki, upon seeing this, began to run away from the pair. Zain quickly took off after her seeing that Sam was busy with Michaels. He ran for a few metres before feeling light headed. He stumbled and had to stop running in case he fell. However, even staying on his feet was proving to be a challenge for him, and he swayed slightly before Sam arrived, suspect in tow._

"_Are you okay?" She asked, looking a bit worried_

"_I think so." He said, feeling the dizzy spell leave him as suddenly as it had come on, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Okay." Sam said, "But I'll drive." He nodded, feeling weary and followed her and Rick Michaels to the car._

_ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN_

_David turned his head sharply as he heard a rustling in the trees next to him, but sighed in relief as he noticed that it was only Marie and Becki returning._

"_How'd it go?" he asked_

"_He fell for it." Becki smirked, "That damn abusive husband of mine's all locked up because I convinced him to sell that heroin I "found." "_

"_And you were right David, he is seeing that other copper." Marie reported._

'_Did you inject him?" David asked. Marie nodded,_

'_He nearly fell on his face trying to catch me." Becki said, grinning again. _

"_Soon, Zain Nadir will be sorry for what he's done to us." David smirked, lighting up a cigarette._

**A/N: I know,t'is a weird place to leave it but I honestly just got sick of writing :P**

**Can ppl plz review this and make my day? Especially you Becki ;)**


	12. Worry

**A/N: Thanks to Becki, Maz, Vikki and VillageIdiot89UK for reviewing :D**

**Guilt 11**

"_I didn't do it." Rick Michaels repeated what felt like the hundredth time._

"_Then how do you explain the heroin you tried to sell my colleague" Zain snapped, losing his temper with the man._

"_I found it. I thought it was better that I sold it to some druggie than some child finding it."_

"_Oh of course, you're all about the children." Zain said sarcastically_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that I read your records, Mr. Michaels and they're colourful to say the least. Assault, Petty Theft, oh and child abuse. So you can forgive me for not believing you."_

"_It was Becki." The man suddenly said, "It was her plan, not me."_

"_You're lying." Zain said confidently_

"_I swear, it's the truth."_

"_Zain, can I have a word outside?" Sam asked. Zain nodded, and they both stood up, Sam turning the tape off and they walked outside._

"_Why are you so sure he'd lying?" She asked._

"_You heard his records…"_

"_And he has no previous drug offences. The wife could be behind this."_

"_Becki wouldn't do that."_

"_You thought David wouldn't either…" she pointed out, "Look, why don't you take a break, get some coffee, I'll finish the interview by myself. You're too involved." She turned on her heel and walked through the door leaving Zain, staring after her, wondering just how well he really did know the people he'd grown up with._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He sat alone in the canteen fifteen minutes later, nursing a cup of lukewarm coffee. He looked around all of the groups of officers enjoying their break and heard a burst of laugh. He turned to see Mickey, Terry and Kezia sitting together, talking. He sighed, knowing he'd never have that relationship with his colleagues. And most of the time, he was okay with that. He was a loner, pure and simple. But sometimes loners got lonely too._

_He was startled by a cough above him. He glanced up and saw a bored looking PC Dan Casper looking at him expectantly._

"_What?" he snapped, sounding cold and unfeeling, even for him. God, he hated himself._

"_There's a message waiting for you in the office. You're welcome by the way." Dan said, leaving without waiting for a response. _

"_Thanks." Zain called after him, trying to be nice. He finished his coffee, before going to the office, not thinking it would be anything important anyway. When he arrived, there was a pretty young girl on the desk. Zain couldn't recall seeing her before. Maybe she was new. Or maybe he'd just never paid any attention before, seeing office staff as beneath him. Probably the latter._

_He smiled at her while asking for his message. She handed him an envelope, looking at him with a little confusion in her eyes, not ever having known him to pay anyone but CID officers any attention before. Zain noticed the look and decided now was definitely time for a change. In this job, you could die any day, and he really didn't want to die alone and disliked. _

_He thanked her again for the message and ripped open the envelope, noting the lack of stamp. What he read, momentarily made his heart stop._

**LET MICHAELS GO. OR YOUR GIRLFRIEND GETS KILLED.**

**D**

_He fumbled for his phone in his pocket and dialled Marie's mobile number._

"_Where are you?" he asked as soon as she picked up_

"_Zain? Is that you?"_

"_Where are you?" he repeated, hearing the fear in his voice, and no longer caring._

"_At home."_

"_Is David with you?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Get out now. Come to the station."_

"_Why?" she asked. He hung up, knowing she'd come. Sam appeared beside him from an interview room,_

"_You okay?" she asked_

"_Not really." He admitted, showing her the note. She read it quickly and said_

"_I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend."_

"_She's not. David doesn't know that though."_

"_Of course." She said, knowing it was best to agree with him when he was stressed, "Did you warn her?" he nodded,_

"_Yeah she's coming down now."_

"_Okay. I'll arrange for someone to look after her. I know you probably won't want to see her."_

"_Thanks." Zain smiled weakly, sinking into a chair, "But I need to see she's okay."_

"_Okay." Sam said, sitting down beside him, and the pair sat there until Marie arrived._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zain stared at his blank computer screen, not quite knowing what to do with himself now. His phone rang next to him and he answered automatically,_

"_Zain Nadir." As the voice on the other end spoke, Zain instantly recognised it as David_

"_Nice try. But you can't save her. I have her now." And then there was a click and the dialling tone sounded. Zain stared at the phone in shock. Marie was safe. He'd seen her in the office. He'd left her with Kezia in the canteen. There was no way David could have her… Was there? He dropped the phone and ran to the canteen._

_He burst through the door, not caring that everyone was staring. Then his eyes fell on Kezia and Marie sitting together, chatting happily, and he felt a rush of relief. Suddenly his phone beeped, signifying the arrival of a text message. Zain opened it, and read it, noting it was from an unknown number. It said_

Wrong one.

_Zain frowned at the message. Wrong what? Then his phone beeped again and a picture arrived. He opened it and what he saw, restarted the panic. It was a picture of DS Samantha Nixon standing beside David's car._

**A/N: So what you all think? Press the big blue button to let me know.**


	13. Flat line

**Hey all. Sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Guilt. Thanks to Bex and Vikki for reviewing the last chapter and everyone who reviewed any chapter of this fic :D Reviews really help writers write more so thanks for that. **

**I know it's desperately short, and it may not make as much sense as it did inside my head, so if you have any questions at all drop me a review or a PM and i'll get back to you.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12**

"So what actually happened in there?" Phil asked Sam as they both stood outside Zain's hospital room, watching his unconscious form breath in and out

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly, "The guy Zain killed, David was it? Said that he had some information for me regarding the Rick Michaels case and he lead me to that warehouse. We were just talking and then Zain burst in. He was staggering all over the place. If I didn't know him any better I'd say he was drugged up. He told David to get away from me, and when he didn't he pulled out a gun and told him to back off."

"And he just shot him?" Phil asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. Zain looked like he didn't know what he was doing. It was like he was processed or something. Did you get anything out of him before he collapsed?"

"Not much. He kept saying that he thought he was armed."

"Did you test him for drugs?"

"Came up negative for all the usual ones." Phil said, "You were working with him earlier. Did you notice him acting strange?"

"No he was just his usual grumpy self." Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood, however soon became serious again "But when we were out on that undercover case in the park, I thought he was going to faint. He's been acting weird for a while now."

"Ever since the David case?" Phil asked

"No, he seemed okay about that. It was mostly just after he spoke to his girlfriend."

"Zain has a girlfriend?"

"Well his ex girlfriend. They were talking just before he nearly fainted."

"She got a name?"

"I think he called her Marie."

"Marie? Marie Harris?"

"I don't know, I never met her. Why?"

"The woman who volunteered as his solicitor was called Marie…"

"Did he start acting weird after she spoke to him?"

"Actually yeah. You think she's something to do with this?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait 'til he wakes up and ask him."

"If he wakes up." Phil said, glancing through the window again. Right on cue, the machines Zain was connected too started to beep shrilly, signaling that he was beginning to flat line. Sam and Phil looked on in horror, knowing there was nothing they could do but watch as the doctors attempted to revive the young DC.

**A/N: And yes, he dies, but I couldn't write that 'cos I love him too much**

**now how about you all hit the big blue button one last time in this fic to make me smile :D**

**and if wnough people don't like this chapter I'll redo it.**


End file.
